The Fates Are Now Writers
by SciFiGleek
Summary: A package comes for Kurt, with a script inside labeled "Glee". Everything in the "Glee" script comes true the next day. But when the veil between Kurt's world and our reality becomes blurred will he be able to find his way back?
1. In the Mail

**CHAPTER 1: In the Mail**

"Kurt, did you buy clothes off the internet again?" Burt Hummel yelled. Kurt pushed his chair away from his desk, took off his earphones, and paused the YouTube video he was watching.

He frowned. "Yes, but it shouldn't have come yet," he shouted, sticking his head out the door so his dad could hear him. Curious about what could have come, he headed downstairs, covering his ears as he passed his step-brother Finn's room as Finn was playing rock music at an unbearable volume.

"Well whatever it is, it's addressed to you." Burt said as Kurt appeared at the bottom of the staircase, tossing the package to him.

"Thanks," Kurt said absentmindedly, trotting back upstairs taking the stairs two at a time. Kurt returned to his room, collapsing into his chair, putting his feet on the desk, and tearing open the seal on the oversized envelope. He dumped the contents onto the desk. Out fell a… script? New music from Mr. Schue perhaps.

He flipped over the script, and frowned as he read the title: _Glee - Asian F_. He tilted his head to one side and frowned, _What on Earth is an "Asian F"? _ he thought. He flipped it open to a random page and started reading.

_Rachel and Kurt are walking down the hallway._

_Kurt: __With only two days left for people to announce their candidacy, that leaves me and Brittany running in this race. Which is more like me running, and Brittany just whimsically hopping and skipping nearby._ _No one takes her seriously._

_Rachel: That's so amazing, Kurt. I mean you can practically add the moniker of "President" to your curriculum vitae now. NYADA is going to eat that up._

Kurt tossed the script across the room, it skidded under his bed, and he took a shaky breath. That was _exactly_ what he thought, but he hadn't told anyone, how could it be written?

"Kurt, Finn, dinner." shouted his step-mom Carole from downstairs.

"Coming," Kurt replied, eyeing the script that was just peeking from the underneath of his bed. He thundered down the stairs, nearly knocking Finn over in the process.

"Hey!" Finn protested.

Kurt stopped and looked at his step-brother, "Sorry," he managed to say.

"What's wrong dude?" Finn frowned, as they walked down the stairs.

_Okay_, Kurt thought, _two choices: I could tell him and he'll think I'm crazy or I can just forget the whole thing_. "Nothing," _quick come up with a story he'll believe_, "I'm just… planning tomorrow's outfit."

Gullible Finn just nodded and changed the subject, "Cool, do yah think Mom made pizza?"

Kurt laughed, "Sure, maybe."

As it turned out, Carole had made meatloaf. Kurt normally liked meatloaf, but today, he just sat pushing peas around his plate, ignoring Finn and Burt's loud debate over the best football players of all time.

"Kurt? You okay?" Carole had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over her husband and step-son.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Oh, okay dear. So what was in that package you got today?" she asked, taking a bite of the somewhat burnt meatloaf.

"Um, a book, I… um, forgot I bought it. So… yeah."

"Oh, what is it about?"

Kurt was quite glad he had taken that improvisation class over the summer, "Fashion."

Carole nodded and smiled, joining Burt and Finn's sports conversation.

"Carole, Dad, can I be excused, please?"

"Sure, "Night."

"Goodnight."

Kurt raced up the stairs and slammed his door closed, leaning against it. Slowly he walked across the room, and grabbed the script. He sat down on his bed and turned to the first page. Reading every word carefully, he felt like he was in an episode of _The Twilight Zone_. Sometime near midnight he fell asleep, his head resting on the open script.

He awoke the next morning to his alarm clock, which played Beyoncé's _Single Ladies_. He sat up with a start, the script lying on the bed next to him. Remembering the events of the day before, and those in the mysterious script detailing his life, he took the script and, after a thought, tossed it into his shoulder bag.

He stumbled into his bathroom. His reflection reminded him that he had forgotten to complete his moisturizing routine the night before. That routine was the reason he had his own private bathroom; no one had the time to wait for him to complete the hour-long routine every night. No time now to moisturize, though. It took him about an hour to get ready for school, and then he heard a car horn honk from outside. He smiled; the driver of that car was his supermegaawesomefoxyhot boyfriend Blaine, who could make anyone forget about weird scripts delivered by mail.

He went to the window and waved to Blaine, who smiled and waved back.

"Kurt, Blaine's here."

"I know Carole, thanks."

Kurt was out the door three minutes later, devouring a PB&J. Blaine reached across the passenger's seat and opened the door for him. "Thanks," Kurt smiled, leaning over and giving Blaine a quick kiss.

They drove to school, chatting about Glee songs and the latest episode of _American Idol_. Ever since Blaine had transferred to McKinley, Kurt had found the walk to their first class amusing. Girls would look at Blaine, sighing and giggling, then pout when Kurt took his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Funnily enough it was the same group of girls each day; you would have thought they would've caught on by now.

The day seemed to go by in a blur; he just couldn't stop thinking about the events of the day before, when Mercedes had fallen ill during the Booty Camp rehearsals, events that were precisely detailed in the script. However this day seemed wonderfully unfamiliar… until Kurt found himself walking down the hallway with Rachel.

"With only two days left for people to announce their candidacy, that leaves me and Brittany running in this race. Which is more like me running, and Brittany just whimsically hopping and skipping nearby. No one takes her seriously" Kurt said happily, handing out campaign pins to every passing student, before realizing with horror that those were the exact words he had said in the script.

It truly would be freaky if Rachel were to say_…_

"That's so amazing, Kurt. I mean you can practically add the moniker of 'President' to your curriculum vitae now. NYADA is going to eat that up." Rachel smiled, leaning against her locker.

That.

"What did you just say?" Kurt frowned.

She looked at him, slightly confused, "NYADA is going to eat that up." Rachel said slowly.

Impossible this _couldn't _be happening! Brittany and Santana broke his chain of thought by appearing in front of them.

"Nice blouse Hummel." Santana crossed her arms, an arrogant smirk playing across her face, "Really brings out the color of your pink eye."

Kurt followed the conversation, which perfectly matched every word written in the script. If he was right, Brittany would start a flash mob right after she said "Yes, boys have made one helluva mess in this school and there's only one way to clean it up."

But she and Santana just walked away; nothing happened until later that day when Brittany performed a scarily good rendition of Run the World in the gym. Kurt was somewhat afraid that her performance would buy over enough students for her to beat him in the election. He had to know who was going to win. If the fates had decided to tell him exactly what was going to happen, he wasn't going to ignore them.

He hid in library, which was quiet, even for a Tuesday. He read through the script memorizing every word. Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste in the teacher lounge, Mike auditioning, the scene between him and Blaine in the staircase. _What time is it?_ Kurt thought suddenly. The only time Blaine was ever on that staircase was between free period and Glee practice. And free period ended in twenty minutes. Kurt grabbed his phone and called the only flower delivery place in Lima, _Limes and Roses_.

The phone rang, "Yes, hello. Yeah, I need two dozen red and yellow roses delivered to McKinley High ASAP."

"Um, okay," said the woman, "our delivery truck is near there. Meet the driver out front he'll be there soon. I'll just call this in. What name should I give him?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Fifteen minutes later, after paying an exorbitant amount of money for two dozen wilting roses, Kurt was racing up the east staircase. He ran into Blaine somewhere near the second floor. He carefully recited every line in the script, proudly presenting Blaine with the roses.

"You always zig when I think you're about to zag! And I… I just love that about you. Thank you." Blaine probably would have kissed him, but as there were several people walking by he just placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

_Word for word for what's in that script_, Kurt thought. "Right" Kurt whispered, completing the scene. "Blaine," he pulled his boyfriend aside and spoke in a low, urgent voice, "there's something I need to tell you. And you won't believe me."

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine sniffed the roses.

Kurt shook his head, looking over his shoulder at the other students nearby. "Not here."

He grabbed the hand Blaine wasn't using to hold the flowers and led him to the auditorium. New Directions wouldn't be using it until after Glee rehearsal, so it would be deserted.

"Blaine," Kurt said, simultaneously closing the auditorium door and pulling the script out of his shoulder bag. "You're the only person I can trust to see this." Kurt had considered showing the script to Finn, but his step-brother had never been good at keeping secrets.

Blaine frowned, placing the flowers on the ground and taking the script from him. "What is it?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth I have no clue. I just turned up in the mail yesterday."

"It's a script."

"Well, yes I know that. Read it."

Blaine looked at the cover, "_Glee - Asian F. What's an 'Asian F'?_"

"An A minus." Kurt explained. Blaine gave him a quizzical look. "Fifth page."

Blaine glanced at the fifth page, "Ah, okay then. Wait, the character's names are…"

"Mike and Tina," Kurt interrupted, "Yes I know. They had that exact conversation this morning."

"So this thing…"

"Tells the future? Yeah."

"That is totally awesome!"

Kurt put his hands on his hips and glared at his boyfriend, "No it is not 'totally awesome', it's totally freaky! Blaine, how can this be possible?"

Blaine snuck one more glance at the script, one of the later pages, and frowned a bit before giving the script back to Kurt. "I don't know Kurt." Blaine said slowly, placing a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulders, "Maybe this is someone's idea of a joke?"

Kurt sniffed a little, "Not unless you're in on it." Kurt collapsed into one of the auditorium's chairs, a tear trailing down one of his pale cheeks. "I'm _scared_, Blaine. Everyone has been quoting this thing all day, you, Rachel, even me."

Blaine sat down next to him, pulling him close and speaking quietly in his ear. "It's okay, Kurt. We're going to figure this out; everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay, thank you Blaine."

"Why don't you head to Glee. I'll meet you there. There's something I need to do first, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said slowly, accepting the tissue Blaine offered him, "I'll see you there."

Kurt smiled sadly and trotted out the auditorium door, disappearing into the hallway outside. Blaine leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes, absorbing what he had just been told and what he had seen in the script. Right before giving it back to Kurt, he had noticed a certain page. A certain event he wouldn't let happen.

Five minutes later, after putting the roses in his locker, he was outside Ms. Pillsbury's glass-walled office, preparing what he was going to say. Artie was in there, arguing animatedly with Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury.

Fighting up the courage, he knocked on the door. Ms. Pillsbury smiled and gestured for him to enter. "Hello, Blaine." She smiled, "we we're just discussing your brilliant audition."

Artie nodded, "We're not supposed to tell you this, but you're probably going to be going by the name _Tony_ soon."

"Actually that's why I'm here. I know it isn't my place to request this, but I would really like it if you would give that role to Kurt."

"Listen Blaine, Kurt's audition was brilliant, but he's just _not_ right for the role." Everything Ms. Pillsbury said was always diplomatic.

"Please," Blaine gave her one of his award winning smiles, "just… just hear me out." He started to lean against a bookcase, but Ms. Pillsbury flinched so he stood up again. "Kurt _needs_ this if he's going to get into NYADA."

"Blaine, we can't just give him the role. He's just not right for it. _Tony_ and _Maria_ are supposed to sound _different_." Blaine bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting at Couch Beiste, "We actually laughed at his _Romeo and Juliet_ scene."

"Yes, I heard about that," Blaine growled, "he was crying for hours. That was very unprofessional of you."

"He… well I truly am sorry about that." Ms. Pillsbury anxiously straightened the pencils on her desk.

"He needs this. He _wants_ this more than anything, please!" Blaine looked Coach Beiste straight in the eyes, neither blinked.

Still keeping eye contact with Beiste, Blaine noticed Ms. Pillsbury nodding slightly. "You're right. He has my vote. Artie?"

"Yeah, okay. He can hit lower notes, I remember, he sang _Pink Houses_ a year or two ago."

Beiste still looked unconvinced, but Blaine could tell that he was on the winning side of the argument.

"Fine, he can play _Tony_. Now get to class, Anderson."

"Thank you," Blaine said, breaking eye contact, and backing towards the door, "You won't regret this."


	2. Seeing Ghosts

**CHAPTER 2: Seeing Ghosts**

It took Blaine five minutes to sprint to the choir room. Everyone from New Directions was already there. Kurt sat in the back of the room; half listening to what Mercedes was saying to him and nodding when it seemed appropriate. After leaving the auditorium, Kurt had thought a lot about what Blaine had said. Maybe, the script was a "totally awesome" opportunity after all. He knew his chances of getting cast as Tony were near to none, but he still considered himself a serious contender for Class President. Even if what the script said Rachel would do came true; apparently she was going to join the election. Either way, he was confident he was going to win, he _had_ to win, and he had a real reason to want to win. He glared at the back of Rachel's head, and then noticed that Blaine had finally turned up looking quite pleased with himself.

Kurt patted the seat next to him, smiling, and Blaine sat next to him. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I've decide that maybe that script isn't a bad thing after all. I may not get to be Tony, but just see if I let Rachel beat me at being Class President."

"Rachel?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay and you know you shouldn't write off being cast as Tonyjust yet."

"I read the script: you get cast as Tony, I get cast as Officer Krupke."

Blaine smiled, "Nope, after the conversation I just had with the directors, I'm _defiantly_ not being cast as Tony. If they keep their word, you will."

"What did you do? I told you when I gave you the flowers; you would have made a great Tony."

"Yes, but, I would have felt terrible about it. You want the role so much more than I do."

"Thank you," Kurt hugged him, resting his head on his shoulder, "I…"

Kurt sat up abruptly, his lower jaw slightly dropped.

"Kurt? You okay you look like you just saw a ghost."

"I… I just saw you." Kurt lifted from his chair as if he was in a trance, and then ran out of the room after the specter, knocking into Mr. Schue on the way out.

"Kurt, where are you going we have to rehearse? Kurt!" Schue yelled after him.

Kurt followed the apparition through the deserted hallways of McKinley (most of the other students were either in their extracurricular classes or had gone home). "Hey," he yelled, "wait, come back!"

The man who looked like Blaine turned around. "Hey Chris, what's wrong?" Then he vanished.

Blaine found Kurt in the hallway outside the choir room, staring transfixed at something Blaine couldn't see. "Kurt. Kurt!" He had to yell for Kurt to notice he was there. Kurt turned around, blue eyes wide.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly, keeping a few feet away.

Blaine walked closer, taking Kurt's hand, "Kurt, it's okay. It's me." Blaine led Kurt, who was still visibly shaken, back to the choir room.

"Kurt, what was…?" Mr. Schue was quieted by a glare from Blaine. "Okay, then. Well, now everyone's here, we can get started."

The class went by, proving to be somewhat relaxing to Kurt. Glee had always been his favorite class. It was seconded only by French, which was the only class in which he got to sit next to Blaine. However, as New Directions started warming up, Kurt couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to his shoulder bag, out of which the script was slightly visible. Blaine noticed, and discreetly slipped the script out of sight.

After Glee rehearsal, those who had been deemed in need of extra practice relocated to the auditorium for "Booty Camp". Kurt was careful to take his shoulder bag with him; there was no way her was going to let the script fall into the wrong hands. Namely, the hands of Santana or Puck.

Kurt wished he would have practiced _The Widowmaker _dance routine more; either way he was one of the first to get tapped out. After a few minutes, only poor Mercedes remained. Suddenly the scene clicked into place for Kurt; he remembered reading it earlier that day.

Mr. Schue and Mercedes started arguing.

If Kurt didn't do something, soon, Mercedes was going to quit. He couldn't let that happen, Merced was his best friend, and also, if she were to quit, the team wouldn't be eligible for Sectionals.

"Mr. Schue…" Kurt began.

"Don't defend her Kurt," Mr. Schue interrupted, "she's been slacking off. And I'm tired of it." Mercedes just put her hands on her hips and stomped off towards the door. "Mercedes, if you leave your out of Glee."

"I'm sorry, everyone," she said, before turning around again.

Then everyone froze… everyone except for Kurt.

The Blaine specter was back and he had brought along doppelgangers for everyone in New Directions. There was even a double of Kurt.

Kurt inched his way into the darkness backstage; even so his double looked over his shoulder to look straight at Kurt. A chill ran down Kurt's back as identical blue stares met. His double seemed to have decided that Kurt was nothing more than a trick of the eye. The doppelgangers began to sing _It's All Over_ from _Dreamgirls_.

Then his double stepped forward for his solo, and Kurt felt like he was hearing a recording of himself. They completed the song, and then as soon as they had appeared, the doppelgangers vanished. His New Directions, who had remained frozen in time throughout the entire number, came back to life.

"Wait, Mercedes!" Kurt yelled quickly, his voice was magnified by the auditorium, "please stay for a few minutes. We can work this out, please." He turned to Mr. Schue. "Mercedes is right, you do give most of the solos to Rachel." Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but Kurt snapped "Don't deny it! Look Mr. Schue, we all have incredible talent." He remembered the solo his doppelganger had just sung. "Solos should be _auditioned_ for not just _given_ to Rachel."

Mr. Schue looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Your right, I… I'm sorry," he said to Kurt. "I apologize," he looked at Mercedes, "to all of you."

"Mr. Schue," Mercedes walked back, speaking slowly, "could you show me those dance moves again, please."

"Actually, I think we're done for today. What do you say we take a field trip to the _Lima Bean_?" Mr. Schue laughed as several people cheered. "I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

Kurt smiled, he decide to count this as a success. His best friend was staying in the Glee club and Rachel might not get all the solos from now on. Success.

About forty-five minutes later, the entire New Directions was packed into the _Lima Bean_. The kitchen staff was running around trying to make (and remember) everyone's orders.

As regulars, Kurt and Blaine had been among the first to receive their beverages. Kurt sat sipping his low-fat mocha, listening to Blaine. They were sitting at their normal spot, which was set slightly apart from the rest of the Glee club.

"So, I was wondering…" Blaine paused, watching warily as Rachel got up to get her smoothie, making sure she couldn't overhear, "if maybe I could borrow the," he lowered his voice, "script."

"Um, sure. Yes, I read it all earlier, it's all yours." Kurt took a sip of his drink, "Besides, I already used it to stop one thing from happening," he tipped his head towards Mercedes, who was chatting with Mr. Schue and Tina.

"You mean she would actually have quit?" Blaine's eyes were wide. Kurt nodded, taking another sip of his mocha.

Kurt was quite glad to be rid of the script, and, later that day, his drive home with Blaine was almost… normal.

Blaine dropped him off at his house, "Everything will go back to normal, okay?" Blaine said, before driving away.

Kurt rushed up to his room, saying a hurried "hello" to his dad and Carole. He collapsed on his bed, letting the events of the day sink in. Sometime later, Carole shouted that it was time for dinner, but Kurt decided to turn in early; he had been up late, the night before, reading the script. Reluctantly, he convinced himself to get up and begin his moisturizing routine.

It was nearly eleven by the time he got to bed and feel into a sleep plagued by fortune-telling scripts and New Direction doppelgangers.

**Wow, thanks to everyone for reading. I got my first review. Thank you **_**cathymalfoy**_**, you made my day! I update every Sunday, so keep reading.****Suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Smoke and Mirrors

**CHAPTER 3: Smoke and Mirrors**

_Shadows swept over the halls of McKinley, silence hanging in the air. Kurt walked, his footsteps echoing, breaking the stillness. He made his way to the choir room, the door sweeping open without being touched. Inside the New Directions were already there. _

"_Come sit with me," Blaine suddenly appeared next to him, guiding Kurt to their normal seats. Something was strange about Blaine though, it seemed like he was made of smoke. Suddenly, more people started to come in. They were all Blaine. The Blaines came closer to Kurt surrounding him. They whispered his name, which he actually really liked, until the words morphed until they were saying "Chris, Chris," chanting the name over and over again._

_One of the Blaines grabbed Kurt's hands, pulling him up with a force that the real Blaine would never use. The choir room had disappeared, along with the rest of the New Directions, and the smoke only seen in dreams wove between the Blaines._

_The Blaine, who still had a tight hold of Kurt's hands, smiled. It seemed like his voice was echoing, but then Kurt realized that it was just the others chanting along, "Kurt, you are no longer. For now, you are Chr…"_

Kurt sat up in his bed, sweating, gasping for breath like he had just run a marathon. His body begged him to go back to sleep, but he didn't dare for the fear of returning to the nightmare.

He eased himself out of bed, shivering, grabbing a blanket to defend him from the cold of the night. He missed the basement room he had at the old house; it was always warm even in the winter.

Kurt didn't know what he should do; he only knew he couldn't fall asleep, he couldn't return to that horrible place, couldn't go back to those people masquerading as his boyfriend. Kurt ended up going downstairs, curling up in front of the TV, and watching re-runs.

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because he was awoken the next morning by the TV being switched off. "Kurt, are you okay? Did you stay down here last night?" His dad sat on the couch next to him.

"I guess I did," Kurt blinked.

"Well, go get ready for school." Burt grabbed his car keys, pausing at the door, "And Kurt, you sure your okay?"

_Why do people keep asking me that?_ Kurt thought_, then again I have been stressed lately… even before that stupid script turned up_. Kurt sighed, "I'm fine dad." He stood, going slowly upstairs. He returned to his room, his cell phone was lit up, a text message.

_Kurt, meet me outside your house in ten. We need to talk, I need to see you. B-_

Kurt looked out the window, it was still dark outside. Whatever Blaine wanted to tell him must be important, or maybe… no, whatever Blaine wanted to tell him must be important.

Kurt wasn't particularly happy about having to rush getting ready, but Blaine's text seemed really urgent. He grabbed his notebook and ripped out a page, scribbling a note explaining that he was going to the _Lima Bean_ before school, which he left on the fridge.

Outside, he found Blaine was already there, looking out the window anxiously. When he spotted Kurt, he got out of the car, hurrying over to him. "Kurt," he embraced him, "it's so good to see you." He was shaking a little bit. It was still early in the morning and the air was cold, but Kurt didn't think that was the reason. "Especially after last night," Blaine sat down on the lawn.

"You had the dream?" Kurt asked, "The one with the smoke and doubles." He kneeled next to Blaine, careful to keep his white jeans off the grass.

"No, but let's go back to that," Blaine frowned, "it… I… just, just come I'll show you."

He got up, opening the car door for Kurt. "Blaine, your _scaring _me, what happened to freak you out like this"

"Well, last night I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, and I happened to look up into the mirror. My image was there, but there was something… someone else. It was as if he was there behind me, he looked just like me, but when I looked behind me… he, he wasn't there. And I remembered, how yesterday you said something about seeing another me. Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"Yeah last night, during my moisturizing routine. Why?" He looked at himself in the side-view mirror. "Do I have something in my hair…"

"Kurt."

"because I spent the night on the couch, and…"

"Kurt"

"Finn was eating chips there last night, and…"

"Kurt!" Blaine shook Kurt's shoulder, raising his voice slightly. "Your hair is _fine_, now, concentrate please."

"Sorry," Kurt gave him a small smile. "Do you have the script?"

"Yeah," he reached back and grabbed it from the backseat, "here."

Kurt took it, without a word, and got out of the car. He stomped around the house, followed closely by Blaine, throwing open the gate. Without the light from streetlights, the backyard was still lit only by the setting moon.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt stomped over to the grill, which hadn't been used for years, grabbing a lighter from the shelf, setting the coal ablaze. "Burning it," his voice had taken on a dark quality that Blaine had never heard before, "I'm sick of it! And I'm done letting it control my life. All of this started when it came." He tossed it on the flames, watching as the pages blackened and curled.


	4. Consequences

**CHAPTER 4: Consequences **

**Wow, I'm so glad I got to update today! Enjoy!**

As the last pages of the script dissolved into embers, a great shockwave spread out knocking Kurt, who was nearest to the grill, onto the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine rushed to his aid, helping him to his feet.

Kurt leaned on Blaine, looking up into his eyes, "Blaine, I… what have I done?"

"I don't know," Blaine took Kurt into his arms, holding him tight. "I don't know," Blaine whispered, feeling Kurt's warm breath and cold tears. Blaine gently wiped away Kurt's tears, "Come on lets go inside." Blaine pushed the grills lid closed, extinguishing the flames.

He guided Kurt back into the house. Kurt stopped him at the door, "No, lets to _Lima Bean_, please. I just want to do something... normal. Besides that's where Carole thinks I am."

"Okay," Blaine smiled, running a hand through Kurt's hair.

The drive was uneventful, until Kurt screamed, grabbing hold of the wheel and twisting it. The car spun sideways, rocking slightly before coming to a stop. "What do you think you're doing?" Blaine snapped, breathing hard as adrenaline left his blood.

"Blaine, look." Kurt pointed to the center of the road. Frozen in midstride was a little black cat. Kurt looked out the window his blue eyes locking on a bird, which was hanging from the sky as if suspended by an invisible string. "What did I do?" he said to himself.

"Kurt, the sky."

Although everything living, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine, seemed to be frozen, the sky had different ideas. The sun was rising, lighting up a still world, casting shades of red and gold across the sky.

"Blaine, we have to find my dad," Kurt eyes went wide; "I have to know he's okay."

"Okay, just a second," Blaine grabbed the cat from the center of the road, depositing it unceremoniously on the sidewalk. "Let's go."

It didn't take them long to find Burt. He was halfway between the Hummel-Hudson house and _Hummel Tires & Lube_, Burt's auto repair shop. Kurt was in too much shock to get out of the car, so Blaine got out, tapping on the window of Burt's car. "He's frozen," he shouted to Kurt, "just like everyone else." He got back into his car, resting a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Kurt just stared out into the distance, taking a shaky breath. "No," he looked at Blaine, "I can't go home. I had to make sure my dad was okay. But, I can't go home. I can't see Finn and Carole, frozen. I did this to them, to everyone. All of this is my fault… I'm only glad," his voice broke a little bit, "that you're here with me. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Blaine placed a hand behind Kurt's head, kissing him. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Kurt nodded.

They sat there in silence for a moment, then Blaine turned the keys, bringing the car back to life.

"Where are we going?" Kurt whispered. Blaine turned the car around, pushing the pedal to the floor. Kurt grabbed onto the seat, as the car increased its pace, racing through the silent streets of Lima. "Blaine, where are we going?"

"My place, I told you about what I saw in the mirror." He turned to Kurt, "Can you think of anything else."

Kurt shook his head. The drive to North Hills, the fancy part of town where Blaine lived, took about fifteen minutes less than it normally did when Blaine was concerned with getting pulled over. Kurt had only been there twice, they usually preferred to hang out at Kurt's house.

Blaine jumped out of the car, grabbing the keys from underneath the welcome mat. Kurt followed him into the house. The interior was hostile and pretentious, yet beautifully furnished. Blaine shielded his eyes as he passed the kitchen, where, he knew, his parents and little sister would be having breakfast. Upstairs, Kurt found Blaine standing in front of the mirror.

"Do you see him?" Blaine asked keeping his eyes fixed on the mirror's cold surface. Kurt came to stand behind him.

"Why would this mirror be different than any other mirror?"

Blaine frowned, distracted, "I don't know, I was reading the script last night. I had the script propped up against the mirror. That was right before I saw him."

Kurt sat on the sink, looking over at the mirror. "Well," he said, "he isn't there now." Kurt leaned on the mirror… and fell right through. "_Ow_," his voice was slightly muffled.

"Kurt? How did you… how did you do that?" He hesitantly used on finger to poke at the mirror. It only met some resistance, his touch rippling the surface.

"Blaine," Kurt's mouth was slightly open, "this is _incredible_, I can see you, but this side of the mirror, it isn't like that side. You have to come through."

"What if we can't get back?"

Kurt crossed his arms, "We don't have any other _choice_. Come on through, now."

Blaine crawled onto the sink, "Bossy, bossy!" He carefully picked his way over the faucet and pushed through the mirror. Coming through the other side, his ears were ringing slightly.

He looked around; this side of the mirror was decorated in a classy, modern style. A poster with the word "StarKid" was hung framed on the wall. He swung off the sink, flinching as he knocked a glass off the sink. It crashed to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Careful," Kurt hissed.

"Hello, is someone there," a voice called out from the adjoining room, a voice that sounded suspiciously familiar.

The door handle turned.


	5. Reality Is In the Eye of the Beholder

**CHAPTER 5: Reality Is In the Eye of the Beholder**

"Hide," Kurt pushed Blaine toward the first place he noticed; the shower. The door swept open, before Kurt could follow him.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Kurt turned around slowly, unsettled to hear his boyfriends voice come from the doorway, when he knew Blaine was hidden away in the shower. He was met by Blaine's face, the doppelganger's eyebrows raised.

"I'm… I'm not Chris?" The event in the hallway the day before came back to Kurt, when he had followed the Blaine double…

_Kurt had followed the apparition through the deserted hallways of McKinley (most of the other students had either been in their extracurricular classes or had gone home). "Hey," he had yelled, "wait, come back!"_

_The man who looked like Blaine had turned around. "Hey Chris, what's wrong?" Then he had vanished._

"Chris?" Blaine stuck his head out the shower, "who just called you Chris?"

The doppelganger's eyes widened and he backed up slowly, bumping into the door. He turned around, running out of the room. "Who are you people?" He positioned himself so his coffee table was between him and the intruders.

"We could ask you the same question," Kurt said following him, trailed by Blaine.

"If you're not Chris, then who are you?" he pointed to Blaine, "and I _know_ you're not Darren."

Unsure, Kurt inched forward, "Kurt Hummel… and you are?"

Then the Blaine double did something extremely unexpected, he started laughing, laughing so hard he had to sit down. The double gestured for the two boys to sit down in the chairs across from him. "And I suppose that makes you Blaine, right?"

Blaine sat down slowly, "You still haven't told us who _you_ are."

"Darren Criss," the look-alike introduced himself, "and you two aren't real."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt frowned.

Darren sighed, "Kurt and Blaine are characters on a show called Glee. I play Blaine."

They all sat there in silence, no one quite sure of what to say. Darren stood, "I'm going to get a beer. I'd offer one to the two of you, but if you are Kurt and Blaine then you are underage." Darren disappeared into the kitchen.

Kurt was perched on the edge of his chair, leaning forward, tapping his fingers on the coffee table. "Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine placed a gentle hand on his back.

Kurt looked up. "You know you'd think I would be freaking out, what with," he paused glancing at the kitchen door, "everything that has happened. But, I think it has reached the limit of weirdness."

Blaine laughed, "Wish I could say the same."

The doorbell rang.

Darren came rushing out of the kitchen, swearing. "I forgot, damn, why tonight?"

Kurt was on his feet, "What's going on?"

Darren ushered Kurt and Blaine into the kitchen. "Just stay out of sight!" he hissed, "and quiet."

"Can you hear anything?" Blaine slid a pizza box out of the way, clearing a spot to sit on the counter.

"No, not really" Kurt replied. The kitchen door was annoying thick, so that even when he pressed his ear against it, he could barely hear anything that was being said in other room. He leaned on the counter next to Blaine, resting his head on his boyfriend.

Blaine picked up the bottle of beer, which Darren had abandoned when the doorbell had rung. He ran his finger around the rim. "Well, I…"

He was interrupted by voices which were becoming clearer as the speakers neared the kitchen door.

"… no that's okay, Chris, I'll get it. Chris!" Darren was saying. Kurt and Blaine pressed themselves against the wall on either side of the door, which swung open admitting Darren and Kurt's doppelganger.

Chris walked past Blaine and Kurt, without seeming to notice them. "Darren where is the…" he turned around, silenced by Blaine's hand which was clamped over his mouth. Chris' eyes grew wide as Kurt walked over.

Kurt gently removed Blaine's hand. "Darren, what's going on?" Chris looked at Blaine.

"Over here," Darren leaned on the fridge. He smiled, "Meet Kurt and Blaine."

Chris sunk to the ground. "Hey, it's okay," Kurt kneeled next to him, "this is way weirder for me than it is for you, I promise." Kurt offered a hand, helping Chris to his feet. The identical pair froze, similar expressions of pain playing over their faces. Kurt gasped and collapsed to the ground next to Chris, both bodies still.

"Kurt!" Blaine started to reach out to help him.

"No!" Darren shouted, "Don't go near them, whatever happened to them might happen to you too!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Blaine took his love in his arms, holding the boy's limp body.

"You guys okay in there?" someone shouted from the living room.

"Damn, I forgot I had company." Darren frowned, "I'm going to go out there before the others realize something's wrong. You going to be okay in here?"

Blaine nodded. The other Kurt was starting to wake up and Blaine started to realize how different the two were. Chris had his hair styled differently, in a way that would have prompted Kurt to spend the day in front of the mirror; his clothes were defiantly not designer. He sat up blinking.

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt, who felt horribly dizzy, eyed his boyfriend who had the other one in his arms. And the other one was… wearing _Kurt's_ clothes.


	6. Switched

**CHAPTER 6: Switched**

**OMGlee, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been seriously busy.**

Kurt leaned on the wall, his head pounding. He glared at his boyfriend, "Blaine you can tell the difference between us," he gestured to Chris, "right?"

"Kurt?" Blaine gently lowered Chris to the ground. He looked between the other two boys.

" Blaine," Kurt looked down at his clothes, wrinkling his nose at the old T-Shirt, "what _happened_?"

"You're him." Blaine said slowly, "You… you switched bodies. I think."

"I…" Kurt was interrupted by Darren, who had just come back into the kitchen.

"Chris," he grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him to his feet, "you have to get out there, everyone's asking questions."

Chris had awoken, "Darren, that's not me."

"I'm Kurt."

Darren raised his eyebrows, "Blaine, care to explain?"

"I think they switched bodies."

"Okay," Chris got to his feet, assisted by Blaine, "I'll go out there."

Blaine shook his head, "You're dressed like Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, _I can't listen to this_, he thought. "_I'll_ go out there, Darren you're going to have to help me out, okay? Just do all the talking."

Darren nodded, smiling, "I can do that."

Darren and Kurt left, leaving Blaine and Chris alone. Chris, who had the worst headache he had had since the day after the party the cast had thrown for him for his twenty-first birthday, looked at the teenager. "What happened?"

"You switched bodies with Kurt."

"I…" Chris leaned on the kitchen counter, "that's not saying much."

Meanwhile, Kurt had been quite surprised to find most of the New Directions' doppelgangers hanging out in Darren's living room. Darren had been quite good at mentioning each person's name, but Kurt still had to catch himself to stop from saying Rachel instead of Lea or Finn instead of Cory. _Lea_ was chatting happily about a prank she had pulled on someone named Jenna. Kurt nodded along, barely listening to the conversation.

"Want to go out bar hopping?" Lea suggested. Kurt's eyes widened, it hadn't occurred to him that Chris would be older than he.

Darren shook his head, "That sounds like fun, but not tonight, guys."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "Yeah, um me neither."

Lea and Cory looked disappointed, as they headed for the door. "Well okay," Lea said, "next time."

Chris and Blaine emerged from the kitchen, "You're going to have to get used to going to bars soon, Kurt." Chris teased.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

Chris smiled, "It's in an episode we shot a while ago… you... it hasn't… you haven't…"

"Tell me, it's my life!" Kurt placed his hands on his hips.

Darren and Chris looked at each other. Darren laughed, "We'll let it be a surprise!"

Blaine scowled, "Fine. Wait do you have the _Asian F_ script still?"

"Yeah, I think so," Darren dug around in a drawer, pulling out a copy of the script. "Why? That was ages ago."

Kurt shook his head, "Not for us."

Blaine gestured for Chris and Darren to sit down. "You should tell them, I only now the end," Blaine said to Kurt. Kurt proceeded to explain what had happened, from the arrival of the script to falling through the mirror, Blaine adding details where he felt they were needed.

"So you're still in _Asian F_? Weird, we're on hiatus now, there must be some sort of time-lapse... and everyone in your world is frozen?" Chris asked, "You should get back then, take the script maybe it will fix things."

Kurt shook his head, "But first I want to figure out how to switch back!"

"Your identical," Darren reminded him.

"No, he's right. It's weird, this body is almost mine but it isn't… its just weird." Chris turned to Kurt, "No offense."

"Oh no, I agree," Kurt said.

Blaine sat down on the arm of the chair, "You switched when you came near each other, maybe if you just shake hands of something." Kurt and Chris complied, grasping each other's hands. Nothing.

Blaine gently placed a hand on Kurt's arm, "We have to get back, for everyone else. We can come back to figure out how to switch you back."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, but we come right back, agreed."

"Agreed," Blaine put his arms around Kurt's shoulders, squeezing him comfortingly. The four went to the bathroom.

"So you came through my mirror?" Darren tapped the surface, it didn't budge. Blaine and Kurt gasped.

"No, we can't be stuck here," Blaine laid his hand on the mirror. The surface rippled, pulling on him slightly. "Thank goodness, the… um… door is still open. You have the script?" he turned to Kurt, who nodded.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Kurt said to Darren and Chris, as Blaine crawled through the mirror, appearing on the other side.

"Come through," Blaine's voice sounded like he was underwater.

Kurt sat on the counter, swinging his legs up. He banged his head on the mirror. "Blaine, I… I can't get through!"

Chris placed a hand through the mirror, "That's so strange. Why would I be able to get thorough when you can't?"

Kurt sniffed, which Chris recognized as a sign that Kurt was stressed but trying to stay calm. He laid a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "I'll go through, I'll take the script through."

"But…"Kurt started to protest.

Chris smiled, "You want to be an actor, right?" Kurt nodded. "I'm supposed to go to a convention for a Glee panel, you can go instead, and you can go and look around the set. And I can go and see your world, without cameras and with roofs that is."

Kurt thought for a moment, then handed him the script, "Deal."


	7. Someone Else's Story

**Author's Note: **

**Sometimes in this chapter you will see *Glee* written between two paragraphs, this indicates that the viewpoint is changing. It hasn't been necessary 'til now. And later I will make a reference to The Pink Sunglasses, if you aren't familiar with them go to this link: .net/preset_56/Darren_Criss_Wearing_Hot_Pink_ **

**Anyway, thought you should know.**

**Also I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently.**

**CHAPTER 7: Someone Else's Story**

As Chris emerged through the mirror with the script, a shockwave shook the air. "It worked," Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a thumbs-up.

"Great," Kurt's voice echoed through the mirror, "you give Chris the grand tour and we'll meet back here in..." he turned to Darren whispering, "When's that convention Chris mentioned?"

"We're supposed to be on the plane for England tomorrow and we'll be there for a few days."

Kurt wanted time to see the set too, although he suspected it might be a bit disconcerting, "A week?"

"Sounds good," Chris said.

"Chris, grab my shoulder bag it has my homework in it, it's on the floor there." Then Kurt remembered, "I have a French test today."

"Don't worry I speak French too, so it shouldn't be a problem," Chris retrieved the bag from the ground. Kurt and Darren turned and left, disappearing from sight. "So, is this your place?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, here I'll show you around."

"This is incredible," Chris said as they walked through the hallway, looking into one of the rooms. "They haven't shown much of your house yet."

"They haven't?" Blaine felt somewhat hurt.

"Yeah, although they showed one room," Chris said, "your room." He looked at a wall of photos. "Who is this?" He asked pointing to a young girl in what was apparently an Anderson family picture.

"My sister, Abby."

"You have a sister? Me too, her name is Hannah."

"Cool," Blaine nodded, "actually, my whole family is downstairs having breakfast, would you like to meet them?"

"Sure, maybe they look like someone famous in my world," Chris joked.

Blaine laughed, "Maybe," he gestured for Chris to follow him downstairs.

Chris was impressed, the Anderson house was upscale and fancy, if somewhat cold.

"Blaine," a deep voice said, "what is he doing here? Did he spend the night?"

Blaine spun around, "What? No, he didn't, dad."

"Blaine, I told you," Blaine's father, who Chris was disappointed to find did not resemble anyone famous, got up from the table, his silverware clanging on the plate, "I'm okay with the two of you, but I'm not okay with him staying the night."

"Dad, I…"

"No, don't say anything. I would say the same thing to Abby if she had a boy over."

"Dad, please just listen, he didn't…"

"You're grounded, Blaine." Blaine's father opened the door, "Kurt, please leave now."

"Um, yeah," Chris went outside, watching as the door closed.

He walked down the street, feeling completely lost. Kurt's cell phone was in his pocket, he pulled it out. The time on it read seven-fifteen. If McKinley was like other schools, students were probably expected to get there at seven-thirty, eight at the latest. And as much as Chris did _not_ want to go back to high school, he would feel really bad getting Kurt in trouble for skipping class.

A cab passed by, stopping when he waved it over, "McKinley High, please."

Chris yawned, the time between the two worlds was different, and for him it was about eleven at night.

He watched as the town passed by the window, Lima, it reminded him of Clovis. Except colder. He wasn't sure what the exact date was here, but seeing as it was early in the season (_Asian F_ had been before the season three Christmas episode), he could only assume it was sometime in November, October maybe.

"We're here," the cab driver had a thick accent, "that'll be ten dollars." Chris dug around in Kurt's shoulder bag, pulling a ten from his wallet. _Pay you back Kurt_, Chris thought as he handed the money to the driver, getting out of the car.

McKinley was bigger than he had imagined, although it resembled the place where they filmed the outdoor scenes. Chris took a shaky breath, he had escaped High School, and now he was back…

***Glee***

Although in Kurt's world it was still early in the morning, it was late in the evening in the other world. Darren had let Kurt stay at his place, promising to show him Chris' apartment in the morning before going to the set.

Kurt, wide awake, spent most of the evening googling everything to do with _Glee_. He liked the nickname Klaine and was surprised that the couple was so popular. He clicked on a link. That's when he found a page about an episode called _The First Time_. "Darren!"

Darren, who had already gone to bed, came stumbling out of his room, half asleep. "I _told_ you that you should stay away from the internet. What you find?" He leaned over Kurt's shoulder looking at the computer screen, "'_Glee_ Sparks Controversy with _First Time_ Episode,'" he read, "Okay, no more google."

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked as Darren took the computer, "Darren, tell me!" Darren disappeared back into his room closing the door. "Darren!"

The next morning, on the way to Chris' apartment, Kurt still hadn't dropped the subject. "You have to _tell_ me."

"No, I'm not going to tell you anything."

Kurt growled under his breath. He tapped his fingers on the car's dashboard, deciding to change the subject, "I've never been to LA before, I thought it would be… nicer."

"Yeah, they only tend to show the nice parts on TV, so it can come as a surprise when you first come here."

"Why does your license plate say 'AVPM'?" Kurt said suddenly.

Darren smiled, "It stands for 'A Very Potter…"

"'Musical'," Kurt nodded, "yeah, that exists in my world too. Blaine really likes it, it is funny."

"And you haven't noticed that Blaine somewhat resembles the guy who plays Harry?"

"I guess he does, but that guy has really crazy hair. Wait, you mean that you…"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! I'm dating Harry Freakin' Potter!"

Darren laughed, "There's a whole online campaign for me to grow my hair out like that again."

"Oh, please don't. If you grow it out Blaine will probably have to too."

Darren pulled over, "Kurt, you understand that I'm _not_ Blaine, right?"

"Of course, I just…"

"He and I are completely different people, in fact I'm straight."

"Really? I thought you were… I mean… you seem… your wearing pink sunglasses."

"They're my signature item." Darren moved the car back into the lane.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Right. So... you film Glee at Paramount?"

"Yeah," Darren was glad for the change of subject, "I'll give you the backstage tour right after we get back from England. Right now we should stop by Chris' place."


	8. The Sea Monkey

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, go to this link .com/spots/chris-colfer/images/26421896/title/chris-colfer-sea-monkey-d-photo. **

**CHAPTER 8: The Sea Monkey**

"Kurt," Mercedes yelled to Chris, "over here." Chris walked over to Kurt's best friend.

"Hey, you ready for your diva-off with Rachel?"

"Yeah, we're both singing _Out Here On My Own_," she shifted her purse to her other shoulder.

"I know…" _Should I know that?_ "I mean wouldn't it be better to sing something from _West Side_?"

Mercedes sighed, "The song was the directors' idea. Oh and Kurt, I wanted to thank you for standing up for me the other day. I defiantly would have regretted leaving New Directions."

"Your still in New Directions?" _What else did you change Kurt?_

"Of course," Mercedes frowned, "Are you okay Kurt? You're not yourself today."

_You have no idea_, "Yeah I'm fine," he lied.

"Chr… Kurt!" Blaine had just arrived, he ran over, bowtie slightly askew.

Always in character, Chris reached over and adjusted it, "Mercedes, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," Mercedes went off to chat with Brittany and Artie.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Chris grabbed Blaine's arm steering him away from the other students, from anyone who might overhear.

"It's okay. My prison sentence was minor; grounded for two weeks. First offense." He laughed, "I managed to convince my parents that nothing happened. But, they still weren't happy that I had Kurt over without asking them. "

"Sorry," Chris said again, "did you talk to Kurt or Darren."

"No, they didn't come back; we might have to find another way to get you back."

"I didn't think about that."

"One thing at a time, we're late for Homeroom." He led Chris into the school, pointing out the choir room as they passed it. "I think it's…" he looked into one of the classrooms, "here. I'm still getting used to where everything is," he explained. "Kurt usually sits over there."

The homeroom class went by slowly, several students falling asleep. Chris took the chance to look at the other student, several of which resembled their frequent extras. There were several of the kids from Glee in the class as well- Puck, Mercedes, Brittany, Finn, and Rachel. Blaine had just enough time to give Chris directions to Kurt's locker and English, before he had to rush off to his own class.

As day passed, Chris managed to keep anyone from suspecting anything. He'd been playing Kurt on Glee for over two years; it wasn't hard to play him in reality. _Reality_, Chris wondered, _is this reality? _He still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. _Yes_, he decided, _this is reality, well, a reality_.

He past the French test, it was surprisingly easy. The nice part about that class was that he got to sit next to Blaine and they were able to speak freely; they were the only ones other than the teacher who could speak more than three words of French. Chris had taken French for several years and Blaine had been required to take it at Dalton.

Chris was asking unending questions, "So where'd you guys go for your first date?" he said in French.

Blaine answered in the same language, "To the Lima Bean, it's sort of our place. We have our own table. One time we went in and someone was sitting at 'our table'," he paused as the teacher walked by, "so Kurt just turned around and left, dragging me along with him; we went to the movies instead."

Chris laughed, "How could they have not shown that on the show?"

"I'm just glad there are things that happen _here_ that don't happen in your _show_. It makes this world seem more… real."

"Of course it's real! I mean… I still think this might be a dream, but I'm _not_ dreaming… this is real."

"I wonder what Kurt and Blaine are up to in your reality."

***Glee***

"Kurt," Blaine was sitting on Chris' couch, waiting for the younger boy to finish packing some of Chris' clothes for the trip, "we have to be at the airport in…" he checked his watch, "an hour."

"I'm changing," Kurt's voice floated from Chris's room.

"Kurt!"

Kurt emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a silver suit, with a glittery tie, and…

"Kurt…"

"Yeah," Kurt seemed quite pleased with his find.

Darren almost felt bad telling him, "That's Chris' sea monkey costume, he made it for Halloween."

"It was the most fashionable thing in there… although I did wonder why there was a matching… tail."

Darren laughed, "Oh good, he found that. He was looking for it everywhere."

"I should change," Kurt returned to the bedroom.

"Yeah, a silver suit won't blend in at the airport. So, unless you want to be chased by crazy fans…"

"Glee is that popular?"

"Yeah, insanely so. I never realized what I was getting myself into, AVPM fans were crazy enough… It's too much sometimes!"

Kurt pocked his head out the door, "You aren't thinking of leaving the show!"

"What? No… of course not. Glee is the best thing that ever happened to me, to my career."

"Good," Kurt disappeared again.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I'm only glad that I'm not in my own body," Kurt was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, "Because I would not want to be seen in this."

"You look fine. You packed?"

Kurt raised a stuffed duffle bag in response.

Twenty minutes later, they were giving Darren's car to a valet. Darren had switched out his pink sunglasses for a more reserved pair of black ones. He had given a pair to Kurt, who had only been convinced to wear them after being told that he would be recognized otherwise. Darren had found a baseball cap, which he was wearing, and a hoodie, which Kurt had chosen over the hat.

Personally, Kurt thought that the dark sunglasses and concealing clothes would probably make them stand out, but maybe that was the point; if they looked like they didn't want to be recognized then no one would approach them (hopefully).

Apparently the rest of the cast was separated into groups, which would be flying out throughout the day. Luckily the third member of their group (someone named Heather Morris who apparently played Brittany), would have to catch the next flight due to being stuck in traffic.

Kurt had bought a soggy sandwich which he discarded after taking the first bite; he had chosen a bag of chips instead, deciding that brand name food would be safer.

"Yeah, it's better to go to a restaurant at air ports, instead of buying something from a _vending machine_."

"Well you didn't stop me!" Kurt hated chips, _so many carbs_, but he was really hungry and Darren hadn't let him stop on the way there, saying that they would miss their flight.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What gate are we going to?"

Kurt dug the tickets out of his pocket, "Gate G…" he pulled off his sunglasses, looking around, "which is nowhere to be seen."

A loud squeal rang out from somewhere in the crowd, "CHRIS COLFER!"

"And is that? It is! Its Darren Criss!" someone else shouted.

The next thing Kurt knew, he and Darren were running through the airport, pursued by a stampede of teenagers. "Hey look, Gate G!" Darren shouted.

"Goodbye, Gate G," Kurt looked over his shoulder as their destination gate disappeared from sight. The teenagers seemed to have an endless supply of energy, Kurt and Darren did not. Kurt collapsed behind a bench, pulling Darren along with him. They sat there panting. Thankfully they seemed to have lost their pursuers.

"Put your glasses back on," Darren hissed.

"Yeah," Kurt slipped them back on, standing up.

"Now, where was that elusive gate?"

Kurt shook his head, "back that way, I think."

They began the long walk back to the gate which proved much easier to find, although it took a lot longer to get back when they weren't running. The lady at the gate took their tickets, doing a double take at their names, informing them that she and her family absolutely adored Glee. They thanked her politely, boarding the plane.

"These are our seats," Darren stopped Kurt.

Kurt's jaw dropped, "F-First Class?"

Darren smiled, "We managed to trick the studios into paying for the tickets."

"Awesome," Kurt took his seat, "I've only been on a plane once before, and I had to sit between Puck and Santana. It was a very long flight."

Darren laughed, "I got you a present." He handed him a portable DVD player and DVDs of Glee's first and second seasons.

"Thanks," Kurt said hesitantly, "can I watch them now?"

"They don't let people use electronics while the plane is taking off, you can watch them when we get in the air, alright?" He frowned, digging a paper out of his carryon.

"What's that?"

"The schedule for the convention," his eyes widened, "oh that's not good…"

"What?" Kurt looked over at the schedule, "What's wrong?"

"… you're supposed to do an interview by yourself and an autograph signing."

"But, you didn't let me finish reading about him, how am I supposed to talk about him for…" Kurt frowned, looking at the schedule, "for an hour and a half? I would feel bad pretending to be him. I mean, you said he had lots of fans right? They want to meet him, not me! and how am I supposed to fake his autograph?"

Darren laughed, "Okay, for one thing you _are_ Kurt. The fans would be just as glad to meet you as they would be to meet Chris. Besides you are _not _going to tell them so it doesn't matter anyway. Also, Chris' autograph is _very _simple, I'll show you later."

"Oh, I guess you're right. There's still the problem of the interview. Don't people at conventions generally ask questions about recent episodes, about things that haven't happened to me yet?" Kurt asked.

The plane started down the runway.

About _The First Time_, about Sebastian, about the class president election results, "Yeah," Darren said slowly.

"So I'm guessing you aren't going to show me the most recent 'episodes'."

"Not if I can help it."

Kurt pouted, looking out the window. The plane rose into the sky, leveling out above the clouds. Kurt stopped a passing stewardess, "Excuse me, can I use my DVD player now?"

"Sure," she said, not even stopping.

Kurt slipped in the first disk of the first season, starting the pilot episode. It was strange, watching his own life and the lives of his friends. Hours later he had got to the episode _Ballad_. He almost couldn't watch the whole thing; it was embarrassing how clingy he had been to Finn, especially as the other boy would later become his step-brother.

At the end of Wheels, he wanted to scream at his younger self, "What do you think you're doing? You could have hit that note!" About this time Darren had fallen asleep, snoring quietly. Kurt couldn't sleep, and managed to make it through to the eighteenth episode, _Laryngitis_ (_What was I thinking?_ Kurt wondered), before the plane landed.


	9. Breakfast

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this newest chapter of Fates (I gave up on saying the entire title ages ago, it's just too long). Please review, it lets me know how many people are reading and readers make me happy. Enjoy, my dears!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 9: Breakfast**

"Darren," Kurt hissed as they searched for Darren's duffel bag in the baggage claim, "you have to tell me what has happened in the most recent episodes, or at least let me watch them." Kurt sat on his… well, technically Chris'… own duffel bag.

"No," Darren grabbed a passing bag, releasing it again when he found it wasn't his. "Look, at the convention you're probably going to find out a lot about things that haven't happened to you yet. But I'm going to try to keep the… um… _spoilers_ to a minimum okay?"

"Why? I'm probably going to get the scripts anyway. That is if I ever switch back with Chris."

"No, I'm not telling you anything!"

"Fine," Kurt searched through his duffel bag, pulling out Chris' iPad. The DVD player had run out of battery.

"What are you doing?" Darren asked as Kurt plugged in the earphones.

Kurt smirked, "Let's see if Chris has any of the episodes on this thing, shall we?"

"Fine," Darren shrugged, "I tried to warn you. But I'm not the boss of you. If you want to see what's going to happen to you, go ahead."

"_Thank you_, and besides, my being here has already changed things," Kurt grabbed the duffel, finding a seat. Thankfully it seemed that Chris wasn't one of those actors who never watch their own work as he had all three seasons on the iPad. _Thanks Chris_, Kurt thought, starting the episode called _Pot O' Gold_. He yawned, when had he last slept? He wasn't sure, he hadn't slept much the night before or on the plane ride.

"Kurt, I found my bag. You ready to go?"

Kurt paused the show, "Sure."

After arriving at the Hilton, at which they would be staying and the convention was taking place, they managed to get to their rooms without having to sign more than about a dozen autographs (Darren had taught Kurt how to fake Chris' autograph, it _was_ surprisingly simple).

Kurt's room was a few doors down from Darren's, "You'll be alright?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'm exhausted." Inside the room, light streamed in from a wide window. He pulled the drapes closed, collapsing onto the bed, falling asleep nearly instantly.

***Glee***

After the days classes were over, the New Directions convened at the Auditorium to support either Mercedes or Rachel, or both, in the diva-off. Blaine and Chris found some seats away from everyone else.

"So who wins?" Blaine whispered.

Chris laughed quietly, "Bit impatient, huh? Just wait. You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh come on!" Blaine said slightly too loudly, drawing attention from the others. He lowered his voice again, "What difference can telling me possibly make?"

Chris sighed, "Fine, okay so the directors can't choose so they… oh never mind here comes Jayma... um... _Miss Pillsbury_, I mean."

Blaine glared at him, "Fine don't tell me then."

Miss Pillsbury took center stage gesturing for Rachel and Mercedes to join her, she flipped a coin; Mercedes won.

"What just happened?" Chris sat up quickly, confused.

Blaine frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Rachel was supposed to win the coin toss and then let Mercedes go first."

"How could something we did change that? and frankly, what difference does it make?"

"I don't know? I mean, just the smallest thing could create a chain reaction, couldn't it?" He sighed, "Have you said anything to her, since getting the script, anything you weren't… um… supposed to?"

"I asked her and the other directors, well I sort of begged the directors, well I… um… you see I… um…"

"Blaine…"

"Yeah?"

"Please, finish your sentence."

"Sorry, anyway as I was saying I asked the directors to give Kurt the role of Tony, he really wants it. Well I suppose you know."

"Yeah, yeah he does. That was sweet of you. But I still don't get how that could affect the coin toss. Maybe she picked a different coin or something, I don't know."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, but it makes me wonder, what else has been changed?"

***Glee***

"Wake up," Darren knocked on Kurt's door, "Kur… um… _Chris_, we're going to be late! Come on, Lea's interview is right before yours and it started twenty minutes ago!"

Kurt unlocked the door. "Morning," he yawned, gesturing for Darren to come in. His hair was wet, apparently he had already showered. He sat on the bed, tying his shoe laces, "Do we have time to get something to eat first?"

"Yeah, actually Cory, Mark, and Ashley invited us to breakfast, they just called."

"And they are?"

"Finn, Puck, and Lauren."

"Right."

"Oh and be careful of what you say, 'cause Ashley and Chris are really close, like best friends. So if you're acting odd she'll know something's up," he picked up the iPad and said casually, "you get to finish watching season three?"

Kurt sighed, "No, I never got a chance to finish it. I was half way through _Pot O' Gold_."

"So you didn't finish _Pot O' Gold_? Good."

Kurt slammed his hair brush down on the counter, "Okay, that's it! What don't you want me to see, to find out?" His eyes widened, "I… I don't die or something, do I?"

"What! No! Its _Glee_, they wouldn't kill you off. I mean, no, _no_," Darren said gently, "It's not like that."

"Fine, let's just go get breakfast, okay?"

There were several restaurants in the hotel; the others had neglected to tell Darren where to go. So finally after going by three different ones, a helpful fan told them where Cory, Mark, and Ashley were.

"Hey guys ," Darren took a seat next to Cory. Kurt, remembering what Darren said about him and... _um, Lauren's double, what's her name?_ Ashley being good friends with Chris, so he sat next to her.

"Hey, my man," she greeted him, "ordered you a diet coke."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "A _diet coke_? Thanks, but I think I'll just get water."

Ashley looked taken aback, "Chris Colfer doesn't want diet coke! What is this world coming to?"

"Come on dude, I've never seen you without a coke in your hand," Darren tried to patch up the error.

Kurt nodded, mouthing "thank you" as soon as no one was looking. "Just joking!" He took a sip of the coke that the waitress had just brought to the table, suppressing the urge to shudder at the taste.

The two boys seemed to accept the answer, but Ashley still looked somewhat suspicious, "Right," she said slowly.

"I wish the waiter would come, because I have an interview in," Kurt checked Chris' phone, "forty minutes." Secretly he just wanted to get out of there a soon as he possible could, not that talking about Chris' life in front of who-knows-how-many people when he hardly knew anything about the guy would be any better.


	10. Slushied

**CHAPTER 10: Slushied**

* * *

><p>Nothing was happening the way it was supposed to. After the diva-off, everything seemed to fall apart. Rachel never joined the election because she was cast as Maria immediately after the audition; there was no consideration of a double casting. Mercedes was furious and she disappeared soon after the cast list was announced. That was the other thing that was wrong; the cast list was all messed up. Somehow Kurt and Blaine had unknowingly changed a lot of things.<p>

Santana was still Anita and Rachel was still Maria, but all the other roles had been cast differently. Kurt was Tony, _he's going to be overjoyed about that_, Chris thought. Blaine was Riff and Mike was Krupke.

Chris tried to think of the effects the changes would make, but he wasn't sure what they would be. Maybe things would work out better than they had originally. He was actually hoping he would get to rehearse the role of Tony for a while; he had really wanted to play it. It was an amazing role after all. Truth be told, Chris had been rather disappointed when the writers had Kurt get cast as Krupke. Although it could have been worse; they could have cast him (_them?_) as Anybodys, and altered the role a little bit.

Oh wait a second; there were a few big changes that were sure to cause problems. Rachel didn't join the election and Kurt had gotten a good role in the play, which means Rachel probably wouldn't stuff the ballot boxes in Kurt's favor. This meant she wouldn't get suspended, which meant she would get to be part of Sectionals. And, Mercedes didn't defect to the Troubletones. So the other girls wouldn't leave either. That would defiantly change what happened at Sectionals. New Directions might lose. Rory might not join the team. Another team might perform at Sectionals, to replace the Troubletones...

"Kurt?" Matthew's... Mr Schue's voice broke Chris' train of thought, "Kurt? You've been sitting here for ten minutes. Everyone's left. Are you okay?"

"What? I..." Chris looked around the auditorium, it really was deserted, "I... um didn't realize... um... Have you seen Blaine?"

Mr Schue smiled, "No sorry. Come on Kurt, I need to lock up the auditorium."

"Right, sorry Mr S," Chris got up grabbing Kurt's precious shoulder bag.

"'Mr S'? When did you decide to call me that? You've been hanging around Finn too much."

Chris froze. _Did I really call him "Mr S"?_ _Damn_. He had just wanted to sound casual. "Yeah I guess, you know step-brothers, living in the same house. I guess I picked up some of his mannerisms," _improvise Colfer improvise_, "at least I've been getting him to dress more fashionably."

Mr Schue laughed, "Right."

"I'm going to go find Blaine, see you tomorrow Mr Schue," he ran to the doors as quick as he possibly could.

"Kurt," Mr Schue called after him, "Saturday is tomorrow, no rehearsal... or school. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Chris darted out the doors, letting them swing behind him. He pulled out Kurt's cell phone, looking through the contacts for Blaine's number. "_Where are you?"_ he typed, hitting send.

"_Parking lot. Turn left and go to the big glass doors then turn right and go down the steps"_ Blaine's answer appeared quickly.

Chris sent a thanks, before following Blaine's directions to the parking lot.

"Hey Lady Face," Azimio's harsh voice came from behind him.

Chris spun around, only to be met with a painfully cold slushie facial. He wiped the icy liquid out of his eyes, shocked. God he hated those; they had used real slushies on set early on before coming up with a more pleasant substitute. Slushies in glee-verse were way worse, for one thing there wasn't a helpful intern standing nearby with a towel.

Blinking, he watched as Azimio walked off with his stupid football buddies. A miserable Chris went to find Blaine.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asked although he already knew the answer.

"Azimio had finished with his drink and decided to dump it over my head. I thought this sort of thing had stopped happening, it's been a while since I filmed a slushie scene."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah it happens to everyone a lot, thankfully I've managed to avoid it so far. Come on, let's get you cleaned off."

"That's okay, just take me to Kurt's place. I want to shower this stuff off; it's sticky. Besides a janitor just locked the door, we couldn't get back inside anyway." He pointed over his shoulder; the door was in fact locked.

"Okay, I'll give you a ride to Kurt's place, but then I have to take off."

Chris was quite impressed by Kurt's house, it was about ten minutes from the school, in a nice neighborhood, two stories , and painted blue and white.

"Welcome to 415 Whitman Avenue," Blaine pulled into the driveway. "I have to go or my dad won't be happy. You'll be okay?"

"Yeah, text me if you hear from the others," Chris got out of the car.

"Will do," Blaine said as he turned his car around, disappearing down the street.

"I'll be fine," Chris whispered to himself. _Please let the door be unlocked_, it wasn't. He looked around; there were cars in the driveway, so someone was home. "Hello, I... um… forgot my keys. Could you let me in?" He knocked on the door, ringing the doorbell.

"Kurt?" Finn opened the door, the TV playing in the background, "Slushied again? That sucks."

"Yeah," Chris frowned, going inside, "TV already, Finn? You couldn't have gotten here anymore than ten or fifteen minutes before me."

Finn shrugged.

Chris laughed, going upstairs. At least the house was somewhat familiar from the few episodes they had shown Kurt's house. After looking in a few rooms, Chris found Kurt's. The room was not as large as the basement room Kurt had in Season One; apparently the Hummel-Hudson family had moved after Burt and Carole's wedding. But it was well-decorated, obviously. Chris would have to explore later.

He grabbed clean clothes. Going and finding a bathroom, he washed the remains of the slushie out of his hair and off his skin. Kurt's clothes were defiantly ruined, Chris felt bad; he knew how much Kurt adored his wardrobe. Especially skinny jeans, those horrible, uncomfortable skinny jeans. Thankfully, he had managed to find the only outfit Kurt had that was actually comfortable to change into. Dressed in cleaner, more comfortable, not-so-fashionable clothes, Chris finally felt more at home. Who knew how long he was going to have to masquerade as Kurt, he might as well look around the house. This was the excuse he used to explore.

He started with Kurt's room. He didn't let himself go through anything that Kurt might consider private, but did find it interesting to look through his books. Kurt had piles of scripts, each musical accompanied by an album. A framed picture of him and Blaine hung on a wall, surrounded by smaller pictures of Kurt and his other friends; mostly members of New Directions, a few Warblers too. On the bookshelf, next to a row of textbooks there was an old picture. In it was image of a very young Kurt perhaps only five or six, Burt, and a woman Chris could only assume was Kurt's late mother. The family smiled happily, standing in front of the front gates of Disney Land. Chris placed the photo back in its place.

There was a desk in the corner of the room that had been converted into a vanity table. Ointments and moisturizers were pushed aside to make room for a laptop computer. Chris caught a glimpse of the logo on the back; it was a pear as opposed to an apple. Well that made sense, that was usually what set designers used to hide the logos. Before he could look around the rest of the house, Kurt's cell phone rang. Chris unlocked it, turning on the speaker. "Hey Mercedes."

"Hey, you busy tomorrow?"

_Honestly I have no clue_, "I don't think so, why?"

"Wow, I got to you before Blaine? First time for everything!"

"Yeah, Blaine got grounded."

"Harsh. So you free or not? I need to go shopping."

"Yeah," Chris found McKinley's 2009 yearbook, sitting on the bed and flipping through it, "um... sounds fun."

"You don't sound excited. Come on, Kurt. It's been ages since we hung out."

"I guess Kur... I've been ignoring you. Sorry."

"Oh that's okay. So heard you're Tony."

"Yeah," _although he's not supposed to be_. It would be so hard to spend a day with Mercedes and most likely most of the Glee girls without Blaine's guidance. There was so much he didn't know about Kurt, he looked at the picture on the bookshelf- he didn't even know Kurt's mother's name. Elizabeth? That was what the fans thought it was.

Chris sighed, listening half-heartedly to what Mercedes was saying. "I'll see you tomorrow, could you come pick me up?"

"Sure Kurt, about noon?"

"Sounds good, bye Mercedes," he hung up, turning his attention back to the yearbook. After flipping through it, the only pages he could find Kurt on were glee club and the list of students. _You really don't do a lot of extracurriculars do you Kurt? _The yearbook was in no way helpful, so Chris went over to the computer and typed in the name of a website sure to give him plenty of information about Kurt. Facebook. Count on a teenager to have a Facebook page.

The webpage loaded, instantly coming up with Kurt's homepage. _Sorry Kurt, I didn't want to intrude on your privacy, but this is necessary_.

Kurt had been thoughtful enough to fill out most of his information. It was like a crash course on Kurt, some of the information Chris already knew, but some came as a surprise.

Atheist under Religious Views, obviously he had said that in _Grilled Cheesus_. Political Views wasn't filled out. Activities: singing, acting, shopping. Interests: Glee Club, fashion, languages, Broadway. The Favorite Music list was too long to go through, Kurt had filled out every song he liked; Chris recognized a few songs done by the club along with most of the songs from Wicked.

Chris got distracted from the lists when a chat window popped up in the corner.

It was Blaine: "_Hey what you doing on Kurt's account?"_

"_I needed to know details about Kurt_," Chris typed back.

"_Hmmm, fine alright I suppose I'm not much help am I? "_

"_No, sorry. Not since you got grounded. Again, sorry about that. Mercedes is dragging my to the mall tomorrow and all I know is what is shown in the episodes and that's not much. I mean think about it, it's about an hour for every week or so of the school year."_

"_Okay, stop apologizing. Also I hadn't thought about that, but they only show the interesting stuff right? Our lives aren't that interesting."_

Chris laughed,typing back, "_The somewhat crazy fans would disagree."_

"_Tell me there aren't fan fictions!"_

Chris paused before typing back. Should he lie? No the truth was best, "_I think there are more glee fan fictions than any other TV show."_

"_O.o"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Not me and Kurt?"_

"_Mostly Klaine_," Chris felt bad telling him that.

"_Klaine?"_

"_Your couple name."_

"_Wonderful. I got to go, give me a call if anything goes wrong."_

"_Ok bye."_

Chris was going to continue looking through Kurt's page, but it really was starting to feel like an intrusion on his privacy. Perhaps he'd just look around the rest of the house.

He found that Finn was still downstairs watching TV. "Hey Finn," the teen didn't acknowledge him, "Finn?"

Finn paused the show, turning around, "Hey bro."

"What are you watching?" the show paused on the TV screen looked somewhat familiar.

"_How I Met Your Mother_, come on dude, I watch this all the time," Finn looked confused, turning back to his show and resuming it.

Neil Patrick Harris had guest starred on Glee, but he was defiantly not the actor playing the character of Barney on the show Finn was watching now. That was strange, the name that came up on the screen was Neil's. And the actor didn't look that different, he was blond, similar build. But... just different.

_It must be some sort of way the world adapted to having the same person be two different... people? This really doesn't make sense. _Chris sat down on the couch. Both Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth had also guest starred, did that mean they looked different in this reality? Probably. He would have to remember to Google their names.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, please review!<strong>


	11. A Klaine Music Video

**Okay, my first attempt at a song fic, this should be interesting. Short chapter, I apologize. To make it up to you here's a competition: Tell me which episodes the clips I describe are from. It was fun trying to remember the details to write them in.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: A Klaine Music Video<strong>

* * *

><p>There were a <em>lot<em> of people. All crammed into a small ballroom at the hotel. Fold up chairs were arranged around the room, all facing a stage. A stage Kurt was expected to go and stand on and talk about a person he didn't know existed until a few days ago. A person he was supposed to be pretending to be. Lea was finishing up her interview, taking a few more questions, then there would a few music videos. Then it was Kurt's turn.

"I can't do this," Kurt whispered to Darren nervously.

"It's okay, you can do this. Besides I'm going to behind the curtain telling you what to say," _and hopefully keeping the conversation away from the most recent episodes_, he added silently. Honestly, it was getting harder and harder to keep the future from Kurt, especially as he seemed determined to spoil the upcoming events of his life.

"Thanks for your attention everyone, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Thanks for coming!" Lea came off the stage, waving. She noticed Kurt and Darren, "Hey boys. Wow, Chris that's a great audience today, your next right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, have fun. What about you Darren? Why you here so early? You're lucky enough to have a late enough interview to get breakfast first. And on that note, I'm going in search of a coffee. Bye boys."

"See you later Lea," Darren said.

Kurt watched the video that was being projected for the audience. The music started, "Somebody to Love". It took him a moment to realize that the video was about _him_.

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_ A clip appeared, showing him walking alone in the hallway, then turning and gazing sadly at the camera.

The screen changed to show him being shoved into the lockers, dropping his phone, "_Ooohoooo NOOOO, each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet, take a look at yourself_."

Now a clip showing him sitting in front of the mirror in his old basement room just after admitting his sexuality to his father, "_Take a look in the mirror and cry, in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me_."

It changed to him sitting in class in class gazing longingly at Finn, then switched to him and Finn arguing in what Kurt had intended to be their room, "_I have spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord!"_

"_Somebody, somebody, ooh somebody_," a short clip of the time he and Blaine first met on the staircase came up, making Kurt's heart beat faster. That moment was what seemed to be the turning point of his whole life. Oh how he missed his Blaine, even though it had only been a few days since he had seen him last.

"_Somebody_," him and Blaine running down the halls of Dalton in slow motion, hand in hand.

A close up of Blaine with tears in his eyes, "_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

"_I work hard_, _he works hard, every day of my life_," an image of Blaine and Rachel kissing right in front of Kurt.

"_I work till I ache my bones_," Kurt recognized this clip as the conversation between him and Blaine right before the Warbler's stupid Gap Attack_,_ "_At the end, at the end of the day, I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_."

He was sitting sketching a cartoon heart surrounding his and Blaine's names, "_I get down on my knees, and I start to pray_."

"_Till the tears run down from my eyes_," a clip of him crying in the hallway after being crowned Prom Queen. "_Lord, somebody, somebody_."

"_Ooh somebody, somebody_," now a clip of Blaine talking to him in the library at Dalton, in the video Kurt was sitting at a table, surrounded by decorations of Pavarotti's casket. Watching the video, Kurt smiled; he knew what was about to happen. In the video Blaine sat down next to him, "C_an anybody find me_," their lips touched, "_Somebody to love_."

Kurt turned his attention away from the video, tears in his eyes. Not only had he just relived one of the most wonderful moments of his life, someone had actually cared enough about it to make a music video!

"Kurt, hey, you okay?" Darren put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kurt stared up at him for a moment, forcing himself to accept that he was not his Blaine, he was an actor, an _actor_. _Get a grip Hummel_, Kurt thought to himself, getting up and leaning on the chair he had been sitting on. "I'm fine, really", he lied.

Darren looked at him with those brown eyes, so alike to Blaine's. He didn't look convinced, "We'll find a way to get you back."

Kurt nodded, grabbing a tissue and mopping up the tears in his eyes.

The video had ended, freezing on an image of Kurt and Blaine kissing in the auditorium; something Kurt was sure hadn't happened yet. The screen darkened and the announcer's voice echoed through the microphone. "More videos soon, folks. Now let's welcome to the stage, Chris Colfer!"

"I can't go out there, I can't, I can't," Kurt chanted as Darren pushed him up the steps to the stage. Kurt cast a glance over his shoulder, before plastering a smile to his face and going through the curtain.


	12. Questions For A Fashionista

**Sigh, I'm still not 100% content with this chapter. I've edited and reedited it, like, ten times. Please review and tell me what you think. Give some suggestions, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: Questions For A Fashionista<strong>

* * *

><p>For a small town, Lima had an amazing mall. It was partly indoor, partly outdoor, which probably wasn't the best idea for Ohio. But it was a nice day and both levels of the mall were crowded, along with every store. The North Hills Mall seemed to be where everyone came on the weekends. Teenagers were packed into the arcade, or running around spending their allowance. Mothers dragged their little children around the stores. The elderly took up every bench. Chris was amazed that Mercedes seemed so calm; he was absolutely overwhelmed.<p>

"So what do you think?" Mercedes emerged from a changing room, spinning around to show off the outfit she found.

_That looks so familiar, yeah, you're going to wear that in the episode we filmed the other day_, "Looks great." So far that was the only way he was getting through this shopping trip; if the outfit looked familiar, approve, if it doesn't, disapprove. He had managed to avoid shopping for himself, "My dad took away my credit cards after he saw the last bill." So far, the lie had paid off. It wasn't that he was completely clueless when it came to fashion, he had picked up a few things after being dressed as Kurt for the last few years, it was just that he was afraid of what Kurt would do to him if he spent his money on things Kurt wouldn't consider stylish.

"Want to go get something to eat, it's about lunch time?"

Chris nodded, "Sure."

"So did you hear?"

"I've heard a lot of things Cedes; you'll have to be more specific."

Mercedes sighed dramatically, taking Chris' arm, "Brittany has a new house guest."

"Really, who?" Chris asked although he already knew the answer.

"Some Irish kid. Exchange student."

This was not good, at all, "I think Brit said something about that. Well... she said something about a leprechaun; I assumed it was just one of her fantasies."

Mercedes laughed, "Yeah, well he's starting school next week. Leprechaun or not."

Next week, _next week_, that meant that for every episode there was about two weeks. That gave him about three weeks to switch back with Kurt.

***Glee***

Kurt wanted nothing more than to switch back with Chris.

The audience stared at him expectantly, as stage lights pounded down on him.

"Greet them," Darren whispered from backstage.

"Hey everyone, how are you today?"

He was answered by cheers.

Kurt sat down on the chair, squinting to see the audience. "Wow these lights are bright, could you dim..." the person manning the light and sound booth in the corner nodded, flicking a switch, "thank you. Now I can see everyone! Wow, there are a lot of people here today."

"You're doing good, just keep going."

_Thanks for the moral support Darren, but I have no clue what to say to these people_, "Um... let's start with questions, then I'll just talk 'till they kick me off the stage." _That moment cannot come soon enough_. Unexpectedly, the audience burst out laughing. Kurt was astonished; maybe this wouldn't be that hard after all.

"Mr. Colfer," a thin voice came from the microphone that had been set up on the side of the stage for questions, "I have a question."

_Mr. Colfer? Oh yeah me_, Kurt turned to the little girl, she couldn't be more than nine. He smiled kindly, "What's your question?"

"When did you decide you wanted to be an actor?" The girl managed to say, seeming immensely star struck.

"Chris did community theater as a kid," Darren came as close as he dared to the curtain, fearing he would reveal his presence.

"Um... always I suppose, I did community theater as a kid. Local stuff, school plays, that sort of thing," with Darren's help this was ending up being easier than he had thought.

The girl grinned, apparently content with the answer. Someone else, a teen girl dressed in a Cheerio uniform, replaced her, "Hi."

"Hello."

"Do you think Kurt is too much of a stereotype?"

"A stereotype..." he was distracted by Darren laughing from behind the curtain, "umm, a stereotype? I am... _He_ is not a stereotype. People think he's a stereotype?" Kurt asked, hurt.

The girl nodded.

"Well, maybe... um... he only seems like a stereotype until you get to know him better."

"_Oh_, that's good, try making comparisons to the other characters," Darren prompted.

"Everyone is sort of stereotypical on Glee, aren't they? But they all break their stereotypes in some way. Quinn's a cheerleader, but she ends up pregnant. Finn is a Football player, but he's actually _nice_. Rachel... well Rachel is a diva; she doesn't really break her stereotype. The whole point is that they only appear like stereotypes, but are all much more complex."

That answer seemed to satisfy the audience, A_ stereotype? They called me a stereotype? Can it get worse than that?_

Apparently so, a new fan got up to the microphone, "Do you think Kurt choose the right time for his first time with Blaine?"

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	13. Fictions and Thanks

**Oh, I absolutely love this chapter, I hope you do too! In this chapter, Kurt realizes the impact he has had and Blaine discovers Fan Fictions.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: Fictions and Thanks<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt's cell phone rang; a text. Chris pulled it out of his pocket.<p>

_Rehearsal today in an hour at the auditorium_, it was from Artie.

"I have to go," Chris took a last sip of his coke, tossing it in a trash can. Mercedes had been amazed he had ordered a diet coke, stating that he had always disliked them. _Come on, how can you not like coke? _Keeping his cover was not nearly as important as getting a coke. _Defiantly_.

"Rehearsal?" Mercedes asked sadly, it was obvious she was disappointed she didn't get a role.

"Yeah," Chris said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

***Glee***

"Do you think Kurt choose the right time for his first time with Blaine?" An audience member asked.

Kurt was about to shout, "What?" But before he could, Darren choose that moment to appear on stage.

The crowd cheered, seeming to forget that Kurt had just been asked a question. "Hey, hello everyone! Thought I'd stop by!" Darren smiled, waving to the audience.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

"Don't mind if I crash your interview, do you Chris?"

Kurt shook his head, "Um, no. No! Not at all," Kurt tried to regain composure, "Darren Criss everyone! Although I think you already know that."

***Glee***

"Okay, let's start with a read through," Artie seemed to have taken charge of directing, with Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste simply offering advice. "Kurt! Nice of you to join us!" Artie said sarcastically.

Chris left Kurt's jacket and shoulder bag on one of the chairs in the auditorium, "Sorry, I was up at North Hills Mall, took a while to get here." He took a seat, first taking a script from a box which was on the side of the stage near the stairs. He looked around, "Where's Blaine?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Artie said.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday; he's grounded, so I don't know if he's allowed to…"

Miss Pillsbury was looking through the box of scripts for one that was pristine, "I talked to his parents and they agreed to let him be part of the show and come to rehearsals. He should be here."

"Alright, I'll read for Riff until Blaine gets here. We'll skip by the songs for now, just do the dialogue," Artie wheeled himself to upstage center, so that he could be seen by the entire cast.

"I'll just see where he is," Chris got up, moving away for privacy and dialing Blaine's number. "Hey, where are you?"

"I know, I know, rehearsal. But I sort of… um got _distracted_." Blaine's voice sounded tense.

"What did you do?" Chris sighed.

"Well… um you mentioned fan fictions, so I sort of went back through the mirror, borrowed Darren's computer and printed a few out," Blaine said guiltily.

Chris couldn't help but laugh, "You _didn't! _Well, did you find a few good ones? Look, just come; Artie doesn't look happy that his rehearsal was delayed. If you don't get here soon, he might run over your foot with his wheel chair."

"Oh he does that anyway," Chris wasn't quite sure if he was joking or not, "I'll be there soon." Blaine hung up.

***Glee***

The interview was over and Kurt had quickly retreated back to his room. He was pacing and Darren was patiently sitting in the desk chair waiting for him to calm down. "What was that all about? What happens in those new episodes?" Kurt demanded, "I have never been so humiliated in my whole life, and that's saying something. I feel like I have _no_ privacy. And those people probably think Chris is completely clueless, not knowing a single question they asked! I want to go home… I want…" Kurt collapsed on the bed. _I want Blaine! My Blaine! I want to go home and live in a world where I'm real! I want to see my dad, and make sure he's okay and that he was safe after time resumed. I miss Finn and Carole. And Mercedes. Hell, I even miss Rachel. I want to go home!_

Darren watched as Kurt took three slow, shaky breaths. The younger man closed his eyes, visibly trying to calm himself. "Kurt…" Darren paused, unsure of what to say.

"Could you please just leave, Darren?" Kurt stared intently at the wall, because he knew that if he were to look to the left he would see Darren, would see Blaine's face, "Please, I just want to be alone."

"Okay, you… um… you don't have another interview or signing or anything today, so you… you don't have to go out there again. At least not today." Darren got up and left, pulling the hotel room door securely closed behind him.

Kurt sat there in silence, a few cold tears running down his cheeks. He got up and grabbed the remote, switching on the TV. He changed the channel after he realized he was watching a baseball game, _boring! _He finally found a rerun of Survivor, settling for that as it was the only thing of any interest on. At least it was something that was in his world, something vaguely familiar, even if he had only watched the show once or twice before. He got back onto the bed, resting his head on one pillow and hugging another.

Someone knocked on the door.

Kurt got up reluctantly, checking his reflection in the mirror in the hallway to make sure that his eyes weren't red from crying.

"Hello?" a tentative voice came through the door.

Kurt quickly checked through the peephole, seeing the slightly warped image of a young boy who couldn't be much older than fourteen. Kurt opened the door, "Hi."

The boy smiled shyly, "Um… Mr Colfer, I'm a big fan and I was… I was just wondering if I could… um… have an autograph, please?" He offered a pen and paper to Kurt.

Kurt nodded, taking the paper and forging Chris' autograph on it. "Here you go."

The boy had tears in his eyes, "Thank you. You're my hero. You saved my life."

"I… what?"

"There were these bullies who used to beat me up. Then Glee started and you… you and Kurt gave me the courage to stand up to them, and I did, and they just… stopped."

Kurt didn't know what to say, he just stood there, stunned. He had helped someone. Darren had mentioned something about him being influential earlier, but it hadn't really sunk in. He, Kurt Hummel, had helped stop someone from being bullied.

"Well… um… thank you. I'll stop bothering you now."

"Not… not a bother," Kurt managed to say, watching as the boy walked away.

He slowly closed the door.

***Glee***

After rehearsal, Blaine had returned home to his fan fiction print outs. Now on his fourth or perhaps fifth "Klaine" story, he wasn't quite sure if he found them disturbing or flattering. Perhaps a bit of both. Wisely, he had stayed away from M rated stories, as those stories tended to lean into disturbing side of things. He preferred to leave some things up to the imagination. His imagination that is, not the imagination of other people. Because it meant that someone had pictured him and Kurt doing _that _and written about it… and people _read_ it!

Blaine was currently sitting on the floor of his room, reading a fluffy retelling of his and Kurt's first kiss, stapled piles of paper surrounding him. He had taken a selection of stories from every genre: general, romance, sci-fi, mystery, crossovers.

There were a few overly romantic stories that gave Blaine great ideas for dates. An outstanding number were Harry Potter crossovers, it was quite flattering, as most people put him in place of Harry. Some of the stories were downright weird, somehow he had managed to find one in which he and Kurt were talking _trees_; needless to say he didn't read more than about a paragraph of _that_ story.

Then again, some of the more obscure stories were the best ones. He had found a story in which Kurt was a merman; it was actually quite good. And hot. He wasn't sure what was so hot about his boyfriend being half-fish, maybe something to do with merfolk not wearing any clothes. Or maybe the tail reminded him of Kurt's huge… Blaine made a mental note to invite Kurt to go swimming when he got back.

He finished reading the first kiss story, tossing it aside. He leaned his head on the side of the bed, wondering where Kurt was. If only there was some way to contact him, see how he was doing. _Wait a second, how could I have been so stupid!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Please review! Reviews make me smile!  
><strong>


	14. Back Home

**I'm sure if I have any younger readers, I bet they are tapping scripts on mirrors right now! I tried to explain how the mirrors work in this chapter, hope it makes sense. If it doesn't, send me a message and I'll explain it to you.**

**Sadly, one of the last chapters. Every story must end.**

**CHAPTER 14: Back Home**

Blaine stashed the fan fictions under his mattress, as he was sure that they might bring up some awkward questions if his parents found them or even worse if his sister was to find them. She would hold it over him for years.

Once he was sure that the stories were extremely well hidden, he casually went into the bathroom, locking the door securely. He sat on the sink, swinging his legs through the mirror. The surface rippled, pulling him through. His ears were ringing slightly when he came through the other side, so he sat on Darren's sink until the sensation subsided. As soon as it had, he slid down to the tile.

The last time he had been there to get the fan fictions, he had noticed an address book. He found it on a shelf under the table on which the phone was. He flipped through the little navy book, searching for a specific name. There it was; Chris' cell phone number. Hopefully Kurt had the phone with him.

Blaine dialed the number, waiting as it rang through. "Hello," his boyfriend's voice came through sounding like he had just been crying.

"Hello yourself, how you been?" Blaine smiled at Kurt's voice.

"Darren you were about thirty minutes ago, you know how I've been!" Kurt said, exasperated.

_Wait, he thinks that I'm… _"Kurt, sweetie. It's me, it's Blaine."

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed into the phone, his normally high-pitched voice going supersonic. "How are you calling me?"

"I went back through the mirror. I'm in Darren's apartment, using his phone," Blaine explained.

"Oh, it's so good to hear from you! I've missed you so much. I know I'm being silly, it's only been a few days, but…"

"No, it's not silly. I've missed you too," Blaine sat on the couch, glad the phone was wireless. "So how's the convention?"

Kurt sighed, "Well at first it was sort of a nightmare, but then his guy came to the door and said I'm his _hero_, well actually he said that Chris was his hero, but he mentioned my name too. Oh, and these people made a music video about us," he managed to say all this very quickly.

"You're _my_ hero," Blaine said in a singsongy voice.

"That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard," Kurt laughed.

"Oh well, I tried!"

"So what's happened at home?" Kurt held the phone to his ear, sitting on the bed, "Was everyone okay after they unfroze?"

"I don't think anyone even noticed. They're all fine. Oh and guess who is playing Tony?"

"Me?"

"Of course!"

"I guess I need to get back so I can learn my part, huh?"

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, "you can't get back until we figure out how to switch you back with Chris. His and Darren's bodies can't seem to go through the mirror, like ours can."

"I've been thinking about that," Kurt twisted the fabric of the bed sheet around his finger. "What if the reason our bodies are the only ones that can go back and forth through the mirror is that the mirror was activated on our side?"

"Activated?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, you said you first saw Darren through the mirror when you propped the script against it, right?"

"Yeah. So wait, you're saying that if you were to 'activate' a mirror on that side with a script then people from that world could come through to ours?"

"Exactly!"

"Wait! How do we control which mirror it opens up to in our world?"

"Well, when it opened to this world it choose the mirror closest to Darren, probably because you were the one to activate the mirror. He's your counterpart."

"Got it, meet you in back in our reality in ten minutes?"

"Give me twenty," Kurt said excitedly, heading for the door, "I need to find a script."


	15. Switch Back

**CHAPTER 15: Switch Back**

Chris received a text from Blaine, telling him to find a mirror and wait in front of it. No more explanation was given. So he was seated in front of Kurt's vanity table, which he had cleared as he had a good idea of what Blaine had in mind. He watched the mirror for any change that might indicate that Kurt was on the other side.

A rock hit the window, making Chris jump in surprise. _What the hell?_ He opened the window, seeing Blaine standing on the ground below.

"All clear?"

"Kurt's parents aren't here they went to a movie, Finn's watching TV. Come on up."

Blaine nodded, disappearing from the backyard. A few minutes he was up in Kurt's room. "Have you seen anything yet?"

"Only myself."

"It's been longer than twenty minutes, what's taking them so long?" The mirror rippled. "Never mind."

Chris darted out of the way, tipping over the chair he had been sitting on, as Kurt's feet emerged through the mirror. The rest of him followed. The image in the mirror changed to show a hotel bathroom and Darren.

"Come on through," Kurt said as he got to his feet.

Darren shook his head, "I'm really not sure about this."

Kurt sighed, "It doesn't hurt or anything, your ears just ring for a while." As he said this he lunged forward, through the mirror, grabbing Darren's t-shirt and pulling his through.

Darren crawled through, sitting on Kurt's vanity table.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around, smiling when he saw Blaine. They embraced, giving each other a quick and gentle kiss. "How did you get here so quickly? It takes longer than that to get here from your house."

Chris nodded his head to the door, mouthing "Let's give them a minute", and he and Darren snuck out of the room.

"You'd be amazed how fast I can drive when I'm properly motivated," Blaine muttered right before they kissed again.

Kurt sighed as Blaine moved his kisses to Kurt's neck, "Not my body, remember?"

"Let's get you two switched back then!"

"Um, Chris, Darren. You can come back in now."

Chris came in, followed by Darren, "Switching back now?"

"Yes please!" Kurt and Blaine said simultaneously.

Darren sat on Kurt's bed, "Let's hope this work."

"Actually could you guys stand behind us?" Kurt suddenly was nervous about switching back, the first time he had felt dizzy and nauseous, "'cause we collapsed last time."

Blaine nodded, and he stood behind Chris and Darren stood behind Kurt. "You ready for this?" Chris asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah. Let's just do this."

Chris extended his hand and Kurt took it. It seemed to work as they both keeled over in pain. They switched. Chris collapsed backward, but Kurt fell forward and was caught mid-fall by Blaine. Blaine held him in his arms, sitting on the ground. Darren laid Chris down on the ground, kneeling next to him.

"He okay? Did it work? " Darren asked, looking at the boy cradled in Blaine's arms.

"I hope so," Blaine brushed Kurt's hair out of his face.

Chris blinked awake, groaning. He crawled over to Kurt's bed leaning on the side of it and putting his head between his knees.

"That you Chris?" Darren asked uncertainly.

He nodded, and then returned his head to where it had been before. He didn't trust himself to speak, already feeling as if he might be sick.

Darren grinned, "It worked, they're back in their own bodies."

Kurt stirred, using Blaine's shirt to pull himself into a sitting position. He wavered back and forth, then clamped a hand over his mouth. Blaine seemed to understand and helped him up, supporting most of his weight as he led him to the bathroom across the hall.

Kneeling next to the toilet, Kurt retched and coughed, his eyes watering. His head was pounding and the nausea was defiantly worse than it had been the first time. No one ever said that body switching was easy.

Blaine sat on the tile next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

His stomach emptied, Kurt sat up. His skin was paler then it normally was. He wiped his mouth with a Kleenex. "You probably think I'm disgusting," he said in a quiet voice.

Blaine held him, making him look up into his eyes, "No, I could never think that. I love you and I want to be there for you. Are you feeling better?"

Kurt nodded, getting to his feet and closing the lid to the toilet. He was leaning on the counter.

"Come on, let's go back in there," Blaine took Kurt's arm, letting him lean on him as he helped him back to his room.

Chris was leaning his head on the side of Kurt's bed, taking deep breaths.

Darren had righted Kurt's toppled desk chair and was sitting on it cross-legged. "You okay?" he asked Kurt.

Blaine answered for him, "I think he'll be okay. Chris?"

Chris blinked a few times, taking another deep breaths, "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

Blaine sat Kurt down in the desk chair, which Darren vacated for him.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Darren was leaning on the wall, his hands in his pockets.

Blaine smiled, perching on the arm of the chair next to Kurt, "Does it have to be?"


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

><p>They discussed destroying the mirrors, but no one could bear to lose contact with the alternate reality; or each other although no one admitted this. Darren and Blaine were particularly adamant about this as they hadn't got to see much of the other world.<p>

Chris returned to his reality, along with Darren, to finish the convention. They activated new mirrors, deliberately damaging the hotel mirror; although they paid for it to be fixed. Seven years of bad luck seemed a fair trade for not having some random person turn up in Kurt's bedroom.

No one liked the idea of using the mirror that connected to bathrooms so they agreed to only keep one pair of mirrors. The first was placed in back of Kurt's closet; everyone appreciated the irony of putting a portal to another world at the back of a wardrobe. The second was a mirror that Darren put in his living room.

Rehearsals for _West Side Story_ were going great. Although the directors had been unsure about how Kurt would do as Tony, by the week before opening, he was doing brilliantly.

The scripts continued coming. A few days before the opening night of _West Side_, a new script arrived. _The First Time_.

"You going to read it?" Blaine had asked.

Kurt shook his head, scribbling "_Return to Sender_" on the envelope.

No more scripts came after that.

Chris and Kurt, Darren and Blaine occasionally switched places; never longer than a day or two. Although, they all agreed to do so without actually switching _bodies_.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends our story. But, don't be sad. When one story ends, another begins. Look out for the sequelprequel for this story, called "The Fates Are Now Fans". Lame title, I know. The story will be better than the title and it has my first OC main character (Although Kurt, Blaine, Chris, and Darren will star in it too!). I'll update **_**this**_** story with an announcement when the new story is posted. **

**Summary of "The Fates Are Now Fans": After buying a script from Glee's first season, a fan girl finds herself in McKinley. But what changes will her presence make...**

**Coming soon to a website near you!**


	17. Author's Note

**First chapter of the sequel is posted!**


End file.
